Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to packaged integrated devices, and, more particularly, to packaged integrated devices with integrated antennas.
Description of the Related Art
Antennas are used with electronic systems for wirelessly transmitting and/or receiving electromagnetic waves. For example, some antennas may be provided for wireless communication with other electronic systems or devices. Other antennas may be provided for wireless communication within the particular electronic system. In some electronic systems, the antennas may be integrated on the system board (board-mounted antennas) to which one or more integrated device packages are mounted. In other electronic systems, the antennas may be integrated within the integrated device die (die-integrated antennas). However, board-mounted antennas or die-integrated antennas may not provide adequate wireless communication at some wavelength ranges (such as millimeter wavelength ranges). Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for improved integration of antennas.